Newlywed Arguments
by tierraangelica
Summary: An arguments between newlyweds! Tsukusa and Tsukushi If you like this one go find my Married Arguements story! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Newlywed Arguments

"What about this color?" Tsukiushi held out a color swatch. "It's called... French Vanilla White." Tsukasa took the swatch. "It's the fourth color."

Tsukasa frowned. "All I see is white. Their all the same Tsukushi!"

"No their not. The first is Eggshell White, and this second one is White Sand, and then the third is-"

"Enough! Pick whatever color you want," he growled, already tired of this. "Remind me again why you won't let me hire an interior designer to do the room?"

She huffed. "Because there's no reason to waste money on hiring someone when we are perfectly capable of doing it ourselves. Plus it will mean more. We're newlyweds after all."

Tsukasa sighed angrily. "But why did I have to come to this commoner's store?"

Tsukushi ignored the commoner part. "It's _our_ room. _You'll_ be sleeping there too," she pointed out. "Although if you keep acting this way you won't be for long..." she muttered.

He glared at her.

"Ok now for the trimming, what do you think about red?"

"Sounds fine to me."

She held up two different colors. "Robin Red or Brick Red?"

He pointed at the right. "Robin Red."

Tsukushi frowned. "I think the Brick Red would go better with the French Vanilla White though."

"You're right," he answered.

He remembered what Akira and Soujiro had said about agreeing with women instead of arguing. Now he never listened to those idiots but in this case he just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Surprised that he was being so agreeable now Tsukushi raised an eyebrow. "Now for the floors."

Tsukasa threw his hands up in defeat.

_This nightmare will never end! _ he thought.

"I'm leaving!" He stomped off and out of the aisle.

_Such a spoiled brat_, she thought and rolled her eyes. _He has the patience of a four year old._

A few moments later the same brat came stomping back and didn't even look at Tsukushi as he stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"Back so soon?" she teased.

"I couldn't find the damn exit in this stupid commoner store," he snarled.

She smiled at him. "And I'm sure people ran away from you when you tried to ask for directions."

He didn't even acknowledge her statement which was fine because Tsukushi knew she was right.

"Don't stand there like a spoiled brat and pout Tsukasa."

All he did was scowl harder at the rug samples on the other side of the aisle.

Tsukushi sighed. "Fine. Let's make a deal."

He perked up and finally glanced at her.

"We still have to pick out what we want._ But_, we can hire painters to do the room."

"That's it?"

"I'll let you pick out the bed when we go mattress shopping," she added.

He thought about it and smirked. "Deal. We need the perfect bed after all. One that suits all our needs." He hugged her from behind.

She had a bad feeling about what she had just agreed to.

"Soo we may have to try a couple of them out. Too make sure they...qualify." He nuzzled her neck.

She ferociously blushed at what he was insinuating. "M-maybe we could just hire that interior decorator."

"Nope. No turning back now. How 'bout we go home now and see what's wrong with our own bed?" He put an arm around her shoulder and ushered her out of the aisle.

"Baka! Stop it you octopus head!" she yelled.

Tsukasa finally did stop after a while only to shout, "Where the hell is the exit in this place?!"

She wiggled out of his grasp. "We'll just hire the designer!" It was her turn to stomp off and Tsukasa followed her as she left the store to their car.

He smirked in victory the whole drive home.

She frowned realizing what he had done. Who would have known he would know what reverse psychology was?

_But I bet he still can't say it_, she joked.

When they arrived home she got out of the car and closed the door only to be met with Tsukasa's lips. He gently pushed her body against the side of the car.

"Don't be such a spoiled brat," he murmured with a smile.

Tsukushi pouted. But when he bent down to kiss her again she didn't mind what had happened so much.

AN: Another chapter for all those Hana Yori Dango/ Boys Over Flowers fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Talk

The mattress sunk under the sudden weight of a body. The comforter moved around and an arm draped over Tsukushi's waist. The movements woke her up. Although, she hadn't really been asleep but at the same time, she hadn't been awake either. She flipped over flipped over to face the man who had joined her in bed. The arm adjusted its grip on her and a head rested above hers.

"You're home late," she mumbled drowsily into a warm chest. "_Again_."

"Hm," was her husband's reply.

"It's not healthy…"

"Nag me in the morning," he muttered into her hair, already half asleep.

Tsukushi sighed and pulled away to look at his face. It was slightly illuminated by the moonlight shining through the space between curtained windows.

"You don't listen regardless," she said bitterly.

Tsukasa opened his eyes after she made the comment, feeling his wife's stare. Sleep was going to elude him a litter loner it seemed.

A hand ran through his brown curls and he groaned. "And you want to argue about it _now_?"

"I don't want to argue at all!" She tried to keep her voice down.

"Yet here you are trying to pick a fight!" He didn't seem to care how loud his voice was. The anger in his wife's eyes made him sigh, he was too tired to fight with her. "Look Tsukushi, I'm tired from work and I just want to sleep."

At the statement she shot up and glared down at him. "And I'm not? You promised this would be an equal relationship. I know your job is a little more important than mine—"

"_A little?_ I have a whole countries economy on my shoulders!"

"Right, and I'm being a nuisance right? Fine!" Tsukushi grabbed her pillow and walked tot the door. "Now you can sleep without the sound of my voice nagging you!"

The door slammed behind her as she walked into the hallway.

"Stupid Tsukasa…," she muttered to herself and opened a door to one of the many bedrooms in the house.

She flopped down on the cold bed and settled down under the purple blanket. But even after getting into her normal sleeping position she stayed uncomfortably awake. Figuring it was the bed itself she flipped the blanket off her and left to a different room. Still no sleep came to her. After trying eight more beds she gave up and settled into the newest bed not caring anymore. However, she realized just where she was right then. Tsukasa's old room. There were a lot of memories of them as a couple here.

Tsukushi closed her eyes with a huff and made herself drift off to sleep.

No way did she need him to be able to rest. Their mattress was just familiar and really comfortable….

….

Tsukasa flipped over onto his stomache and groaned as Tsukushi stomped down the hallway. He's let her cool off and try and fix this in the morning. Some hours of sleep would help his mind think of a solution.

Time passed by. Then passed by some more. What felt like hours had really been only ten minutes.

He couldn't sleep…

"Damn it," he said into the white pillow and grudgingly got up.

_Fine_, he growled to himself. _I'll fix this now. _

Once outside the bedroom door he glanced left and right trying to remember which way he had heard her go.

"Right," he decided and walked down the hallway.

Tsukasa had expected her to be in the first couple of rooms but found them used but empty.

The more rooms he checked the more agitated he got.

_Where the hell is she?! _

….

The sound of slamming doors made Tsukushi jolt upright.

_What is going on?!_ She asked herself.

The door to the room flung open and the light switch was flipped on. Tsukushi hissed her discomfort at the brightness and used her hand to block it out. As her eyes adjusted she saw Tsukasa in the doorway glaring at her, visibly fuming.

_What did he have to be mad about?_ She thought with a huff.

Lying back down on the bed she pulled the blanket over her head and made snoring noises. She hoped this would let him know she didn't want to talk and he would leave.

"Nice try," he scoffed. "You snore louder than that."

The noises ceased and she frowned under the thick material.

"Do you have any idea how many rooms I checked to find you? And out of all of them you're in my _old room_?"

Tsukushi stayed silent.

"Damn it Tsukushi," he snarled and she heard his footsteps coming towards the bed.

The blanket she had been using as concealment was forcibly ripped away in one movement. In the same instant she was pinned down to the mattress staring up into the angry eyes of her husband. He only put enough of his weight on her to keep her in place and gripped her hands in each of his in case she started up that habit of hitting him.

She only struggled for a moment before realizing there was no point in it.

"Fine, I'm not asleep. Are you happy now?" she spat at him, hearing the venom in her own words.

Tsukasa just continued to stare into her eyes and she saw the anger start to waver and leave.

He sighed heavily and looked away from her at the bed's headboard. "No. I'm not. I'm not happy at all."

The answer caught her off guard and her breath hitched. What did that mean? Was he sick of being married to her? It had only been nine months... She waited anxiously for his next move.

He looked back down at the woman beneath him. "I can't sleep knowing you're seriously mad at me. Hell, I hate sleeping without you next to me." His hand let go of one hers and softly caressed her cheek.

"Saying that does not solve the problem that started all this," she whispered not seeming to be able to find her voice. "You make me worry when you work so hard and so late."

It was Tsukasa's turn to stay silent now and listen to her.

"What if we had a family Tsukasa? Kids of our own like you've been talking about. They won't see you when you have to travel, I understand that." She turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him.

"But even when you're in the same area code as us you won't be _here_. At home, with your family. I will not raise our children by myself. Having to answer there constant questions of where you are and when they can see you. Will I have to make an appointment with your assistant to see you then? That's not at all fair to anybody."

A tear slipped from eye as she thought about it. Tsukushi took a shaky breath and wiped the tear away only to have more replace it. "If I lost you to some illness because of your bad health…," she covered her face with both her hands to hide the beads of salty water falling down her cheeks. "I… I don't know what I would do," she gasped out trying desperately not to breakdown into sobs.

Tsukasa flipped onto his side moving Tsukushi with him so he could hold her against his chest. In his arms where she would always belong. She gripped his shirt in her hands and chastised herself for crying.

"Alright," he said softly into her ear. "I understand. I can't promise a sudden change but I'll try to be home more often. For you and for myself. You don't have to cry." He leaned away and tilted up her head and kissed her forehead. "Ok?"

"Ok," she nodded.

There was a comfortable silence until Tsukasa realized something.

"So," he began, "Does this mean you want to have kids?"

"Maybe…," she answered and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Why don't we try by not trying?" he suggested.

She sighed and thought about it. "If I see you're keeping to your promise this month then…yes."

He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. This woman continually brought him happiness. Yes they fought but in moments like this he found he didn't mind in the end. There bond and love only grew stronger.

"Let's go back to our room."

Tsukushi nodded. "Ok."

The two got up and walked down the hallway hand in hand. Everything seemed pretty peaceful. But as always, trouble was right around the corner. Literally _and_ figuratively.

"Woof!"

The couple stopped dead in their tracks.

"Was that a dog?" Tsukasa asked.

Tsukushi's eyes grew wide. How could she have forgotten!

There was more whining before a dog appeared in the hallway in front of them, tail wagging. It was white with black spots but the ears and around the eyes were also black like patches. It was a mutt for sure. Tsukuhsi had thought it was a cross between a Pointer and a Dalmatian.

"What the hell?!" Tsukasa yelled.

The dog's ears pulled back at the loud sound.

"Tsukasa this is Trouble," Tsukushi explained walking towards the dog. "I kinda, maybe, _possibly_ took her off the street and adopted her," she finished quickly.

He gaped at her. "You WHAT?!"

_So much for peaceful silence…_ Tsukushi muttered to herself.

…..

AN: Hehehe I set it up for another chapter! Who knows when I'll post it though XP

Review please! Feedback makes me more creative and quicker to post! :P


End file.
